


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by simplylost



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver!Signe, Caregiver/little, Dom/sub, F/F, Little!Original Female Character, Markiplier - Freeform, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: [ A Signe Hansen/Wiishu fanfic.] [Warning: This contains MDlg & an obvious lesbian relationship. If either of those things make you uncomfortable you should leave.] They found each other through FetLife. They didn't think they were going to go as far as they did when they first met. They were both just curious about the same sex and were both wanting to experience something more than what they had in the past, and when Signe and Sébastienne finally meet in person, will things be the same as they were while they were chatting over messages on the website or will their connection fade completely?





	Sweet as Cherry Wine

Sébastienne looked up from her coloring book when she seen a set of feet in front of her. She looked up slowly and put on her most innocent look. She knew it wasn't going to work. She couldn't get herself out of this one.

"Yes, mommy?" The slightly younger woman asked, tilting her head to the side as her girlfriend stood over her, the older woman having a hand on her hip and her other hand holding an empty container of sugar cookies.

"Sébby, dear, did you eat all of the cookies even though I told you that you couldn't have any?" She asked in a calm tone. Signe knew she couldn't blow up at her, even if she was in trouble. She was much more sensitive than normal when she was in headspace.

Sébastienne nodded. "Time out?" She asked in a small voice, slowly getting up from the floor. Signe sighed and nodded, taking her phone out of the pocket and starting the timer.


End file.
